Master of Death
by can't think of a name 'help
Summary: Summary: Dumbledore thought it was love that saved harry on Halloween all those years ago, but as it turns out Death always protects his masters. With Death at his beck-and-call will harry destroy the dark lord or help him take over the wizarding world? Warning: Contains adult language and violence, kind of time travail and is slash. If you don't like it then don't read. No flames.
1. 1 Snake Speaker

Summary: Dumbledore thought it was love that saved harry on Halloween all those years ago, but as it turns out Death always protects his masters. With Death at his beck-and-call will harry destroy the dark lord or help him take over the wizarding world? Warning: Contains adult language and violence, kind of time travail and is slash. If you don't like it then don't read it and please no flames

 **Chapter 1 Snake speaker**

I was woken up early Saturday morning with dust falling on my face, as my overweight cousin was jumping down the stairs to get to breakfast. My eyes flew open as I realised I overslept. I was about to get up and head to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast when my cupboard door was thrown open smacking dust covered wall with a loud BANG! Making a small cloud of dust float in the air for a second.

Standing in the doorway was none other than my lovely aunt petunia looking as lovely and calm as ever (feel the sarcasm) her blue eyes were narrowed and piecing into my green ones. Her face showed nothing but anger and hatred for me, but after 10 years you kind of get use-to it.

"Get up freak. You need to make Dudley's special breakfast then you are to get ready. It is out of the goodness of our hearts that you will be coming to the zoo with us." 'Ha more like you couldn't find anyone to stick me with, you pig' glad for the moment that she couldn't read minds I stood up of the floor I had been sleeping on (my bed got taken away after I spilt coffee on the living room carpet last week) and scurried of to the kitchen to start on the breakfast. My uncle and cousin were both ready there waiting for me to start cooking. 'Couldn't make your own breakfast you lazy pieces of shit?'

I put some bacon under the grill and started to fry eggs I also flicked on the kettle that was by the side of the oven. A couple minutes later I put the food on 3 plates in front of my relatives and started washing up.

"Where's my coffee boy?" my uncle groans from his seat at the kitchen table. I quickly grab a cup from the cupboard above the kettle and poured him some coffee. I passed it to him trying not to spill it on him as my hand starts to shake from lack of food I've had this week.

When all three finished eating they got up and went to get ready to leave but my uncle stopped in the doorway and without turning around he said.

"You have 10 minutes until we leave so get ready boy"

With a quick nod of my head I bolted past him up the stairs. I quickly got ready knowing they will leave me or my uncle will come in and drag me out if I am to slow.

When we was already (me being the first) we a got into my uncles shiny red car (witch I spent most of yesterday making spotless) and we set of.

 **Time skip zoo (reptile house)**

The second we go into the reptile house my cousin shoved me to the floor as he ran passed. When my relatives were a safe distance away I got of the cold tile floor I was pushed on and took a look around.

There was at least 10 different kind of snakes, I could see all in different sized cages and I felt sorry for the scaly buggers. I took another look around and tries to spot the 3 people I came in with. My aunt and uncle were by a bearded dragon talking and my cousin was at a boa constrictor's cage yelling at it to move. When he got board of it and walked away, I walked over to have a look myself and apologise for my cousin. Not that it could understand me but it's the thought that counts

:Sssorry about him, he doesssn't underssstand how boring it isss be to be locked up day in and day out: I would have continued but the snake had uncoiled and was staring straight at me. :Can you underssstand me?: I wasn't expecting a reply from the serpent but when it slowly nodded it's head in answer I decided to test it :where are you from?: at the shake of its head I took that as it didn't know. I was about to continue the partly one-sided conversation but my uncle's loud voice stopped me.

"Boy were leaving" with one look at back at the boa I walked to the exit and went home with my cousin wining the whole way about the fact none of the snakes attacked me.`

Author note: Hey people. I want to apologies for any spelling and grammar error as I don't have a Beta. Some chapters maybe shorter than others but please bear with me. Thanks now enjoy and please R&R I need the inspiration. I put this story on my other account (Clear Tiger) but i no longer use theat account so it is hear.


	2. 2 Master meets Servant

**Chapter 2 – master meets servant**

 **Time Jump Prisner Of Azkaban**

When I came to I could feel I was lying on something that felt a lot like leather 'I got knocked of Buckbeak by a flying horse, so I'm dead. Am I in heaven?' as the thought finished going through my head I heard a deep throaty laugh from right in front of me.

My eyes snapped open at the laugh. The last person I heard laugh like that was my uncle when he saw I was crying. The room I was in was no bigger than the kitchen at 'home'. It had no windows or doors that I could see, yet the room was felled with an almost blinding light. The only furniture in the room was the red 3 seater leather sofa I realised I was lying on and an office size oak desk not even 6 steps in front of me with a black office chair behind it. Sitting on the desk was obviously the person that laughed at my thoughts.

The person on the desk was about 7 feet tall, had a black cloak on with a hood covering their face, Legs and arms. The only thing I could see of the person was it's white skeleton hands. In it's right hand was a scythe that it was twirling through its finger almost too fast for me to see. I was starting to get a little worried. Not because of the person or even where I am but more of what I should do. I was not scared of the room because it felt like home and the person or should I say creature had a calm feeling to it.

Before I could blink the creature was in front of me. The only thing I could see of the creature was the sockets where the eyes were meant to go. I felt like it was waiting for me to say something but before I got the chance it backed away a couple steps, went down on to its knees and bowed its head.

"My lord it's good to see you again, it has been a while." the voice was deep but full of respect. That's when my head started filling with memories. The creature in front of me is Death and we meet 4 years ago when my uncle stabbed me in the stomach with a knife, killing me.

 **Flashback 4 years ago**

"What do you mean?" I couldn't help the shake in my voice as I spoke to the creature. I was in the kitchen when my uncle stabbed me. Then I woke up in a strange room with a skeleton creature kneeling in front of me telling me about wizards and witches, about the fact he's death not to mention I am his master. i just didn't understand.

"As I have said, I am death and you are my master, all the Hallows rightfully belong to you my lord" His voice was deep but kind and full of respect like he was speaking to a king.

Gathering all of my courage I stopped my voice from shaking as I asked my next question.

"What's the hallows?" at this he gave a deep but quiet laugh and started explaining about the three wizard brothers and as a reward he created the hallows as 'gifts' for them. He told me what they wear and what they can do, then he said whoever has all three when they die will become the master of death and will never die again.

"When you're on earth all you have to do is think about having them and they will come, I will give you a choice young master."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can send you back alone or I can accompany you my lord, it is your chaise"

"I will go myself thank you for the offer tho"

"Very well my lord, if you want me just call and I will come to you."

whith that I woke up in my cupboard covered in sweat and with a stinging on my right wrist.

 **End flash back**

With a small smile I placed my left hand on my right wrist where the hallows symbol sat burnt into the skit in black ink.

"I thought it was a dream" I confessed as I looked at Deaths hooded skeleton face.

"I know my lord, may I speak freely master?" at my nod he continued "I gave you the power to kill Voldemort in first year."

"You gave me the power, I thought it was the stone?"

"No my lord it was me" with a short nod I stood from the red leather sofa and walked over to him who was leaning on the brick wall behind the wooden desk. When he saw me approaching he pushed himself from the wall and stood with a straight back, arms down by his side the scythe was on the floor and his head and eyes were facing the floor like a servant would do to a king.

"Look at me" I don't care that my voice came out harsh or I gave him a command. If what I am thinking it true I have every right to be mad at him. When I saw I had his attention I continued "Was it you that sent the animal to kill me" my voice was a lot stronger and harsher then I intended but as I said. If I am right I have every right to be mad.

"Yes master I'm sorry master but I wanted to meet you, please forgive me" he sounded like a child trying to beg his parents for sweet after he did something wrong. With a sharp nod in his direction I walked over to the sofa and re-took my seat.

"I wish to go back in time, can you do that." He didn't lift his head as he replied with a quick 'yes master I can' so I continued "I would like to go back to my 1st year I want to change some things"

"Yes master I can re-wind time as far back as you wish for me to.

"Good I wish for you to send me back to my 1st year"

"Of course my lord"

"Actuality make it my 10th birthday" when I finished talking Death gave me a low bow, almost bending in half in the proses. When he straightened he lifted his right hand but before it got to his shoulder he stopped and looked like he was having a argument with himself. He stood there for about 2 minutes. When I starting to get impatient and was about to tall him to 'spit it out' he finally spoke.

"Master … if you wish I could help you train and master the gifts you have." His voice was barely above a whisper and he looked like he was waiting for me to curse him.

"What gifts are they and why do I have them?" I know I most liky looked like a kid on Christmas as I sat on the edge of my seat with a grin on my face and wide eyes. i may not be hermione but belive it or not I like to lurn.

"You have them because you are my master as well as all the undead. The gifts are Vampire sight smell and speed, they can also burn at your touch, you can shadow walk, you can command the dead or necromancy is what you would call it, you can turn you wand into a scythe when you wish it. Among others you will find out over time"

I thought over what he said for a few minutes weighing the pro's and con's then I realised something.

"What do you mean as well as all the undead?" as I looked up from staring at my pail hands I was shocked to see death looking right at me.

"You command the undead, vampire, Ifret, Dementor's and thistles" all I could do was stair at him with my mouth hanging open like an idiot.

After a couple minutes in which I managed to proses the fact I can command all of the things that could and have tried to kill me. Well one anyway. I picked my jaw of the floor and made my eyes go to normal size.

"Thank you Death for the information. I have a lot to think over. How long can I stay in this world for?"

"It is not a problem at all my lord and you can stay as long as you wish."

 **Authors Note: I would like to say thanks for reading and please review. I am doing this for fun but I would still like to know if you like the chapter/story or not. Please ask questions if you're confused.**


	3. 3 Training

**Chapter 3 Training**

I walked over to the 3 seater sofa and thought over what to do. On one hand I could go back into my 10 year old body with little to no magic or I could stay here and have Death teach me about my gifts. Knowing my diction I looked at Death's eyes.

"Teach me all you can. If you need to bring a something or someone else then so be it." at my command Death snapped his bony fingers together and in the time it took me to blink a vampire appear in front of me with a pop. At my questioning look Death started to explain.

"The vampire can help you with all you vampire abilities."

"Thank you Death"

"It was a pleasure my lord" I looked over at the vampire and was shocked that I had to look down as he was on his knees with his head bowed and with his neck showing in a sign of submission.

The vampire was male, he had the same height and build as a boxer at the age of 21, he had straight black hair down to his shoulders, his eyes were deep chocolate with thin eye lashes. His red lips were covering his fangs and I saw him starting to get uncomfortable with my staring but I didn't care.

"It is a pleasure to meet you master" his voice sounded like velvet and just like Deaths it was full of respect.

I stood in front of him for a couple of minutes when I realised he was waiting for promotion to stand. I couldn't help the evil little laugh that escaped as I realised this.

"You can stand." he slowly got to his feet. When he stood up fully he looked down towards the ground shaking like a leaf. "Name"

"Mike my lord"

"Do you have a second name Mike?"

"Snow my lord"

"Mike Snow... you are here to help me get my vampire ability to the best they can go is that understood?"

"It is your majesty" I rose my right eye brow in a silent question at Death about my new title and in return he just smiled. I think I can't really tell considering he's a practically a skeleton.

"Well, let's get started then."

 **Time skip 9 hours**

I have been training for 9 hours. I have been practising shadow walking and it is soooo tiring. I felt like I was going to collapse

"I think you should take a break my lord." Death has been saying that for the last half an hour to which I just glared at him to shut him up but this time I was too tired so I walked over to the bed that Death conjured for me and took a nice long nap on the king size bed with a fluffy green blanked and equal fluffy and green pillows.

 **Authors Note** :

Sorry it's short. please review. I may be doing this for fun but it would be nice to have feed back from all of you who read the story.


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey Not a chapter

Sorry but ths is not an apdate. i am putting this story on hold as i am having computer trubles. i don't know when i will continue but i will.


End file.
